


Good Fortune

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Allura and Haggar are psychics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fortune Telling, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I wnated to put some Shadam in this thing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Pidge is a gremlin, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychics, SHE'S EVIL, Sort Of, an attempt to humor, be aware of the signs, help me I'm drowning with that ship, lol, so i did, translation of a work of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Lance dares Keith to go to a fortune teller because he wants to laugh a bit, jokes on them when they find out they're fated lovers.





	Good Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE YOOOOO
> 
> haha
> 
> So I translated antoher work of mine, I hope this is decent x) I'm FRENCH so English is not always easy for me! And I have no one to beta read me ;_;
> 
> Thanks for clicking!

“I dare you to meet a fortune teller.”

“No, Lance.”

“Oh come on!! It's gonna be fun!! Don't you wanna know your future?”

“Fine, but you come with me.”

“Why?”

“Because 'Oh come on!! It's gonna be fun!! Don't you wanna know your future?'” I say, sarcarstically. My friend laughs and gives me a hug.

“Okay, Keith, you won, I'm coming with you.”

 

We schedule an appointment with a woman named Haggar. She gives us her address and we go at her place. She greets us outside before making us go inside. She has long white hair and she wears dark purple clothes.

“It's not really how I pictured her.” says Lance.

“Well, how did you picture me? Glasses, loose clothes, a scarf and rings on every single finger? Clichés sure persist. Please, take a seat.” I see Lance getting awkward because of what he said. He doesn't even dare to sit down.

“Why are you-” She freezes and stares at us, blankly. Her eyes are wide open. It's like she goes into a trance. I'm freaking out.

“Are you okay?” Lance whispers to me that she's a hell of a comedian. He adds that she's really good to make us believe she's into trance.

“LOVE! FATE! TWO FATED LOVERS!” She seems to calm down and looks at us like nothing happened.

 

“So.. Why are you here?”

“We'd like to know our future.”

“Do you have any preference for the technique? Tea-leaves reading? Crystal ball? Tarot? Palmistry?” We used to play smart ass, but we feel a bit dumb right now. We don't know what to say.

“Oh maybe is it the first time you're seeing a fortune teller?”

“Yes, it is.” I reply. Our host takes a deck and starts to shuffle the cards.

“So who do I begin with?”

“Keith!!” Lance said. He looks at me, amused.

“Okay, so..” She puts her cards on the table and turn them over. “So I see love. Lots of love. A turbulent life. You'll meet your soulmate, it'll be someone with whom you'll be able to share everything without feeling awkward or ashamed. Some obstacles but nothing insurmountable. Many people will envy you. Be careful to the signs.” She looks at Lance.

“Your turn, sir.”

 

She repeats the operation and seems surprised.

“Oh? How weird!” She speaks to herself. She shuffles the deck and puts the cards on the table again. Same cards as earlier in the same order!!

“This is really weird. It's the first time I've ever seen this. I drew cards not only for you, Keith, but for both of you which changes the interpretation.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means that Keith won't meet a new person. It means that he already knows this very special person, and it's you, sir.” My friend looks at me, a bit embarrassed.

“Fifty dollars, thanks.” It's pretty expensive but we pay and get out.

 

Once outside, Lance and I burst out laughing.

“Fated lovers.. Oh my God, no.”

“Told you it was gonna be fun!” I'm a bit uncomfortable because I have feelings for Lance, but since I don't know if it's one-sided or not, I never got the nerve to tell him. We've known each other since high school, we fought a lot, but we managed to become friends. I still wonder how it was possible. It's not been so long since I've realized how I truly felt for him. I know what this 'Haggar' said is not true, but I have this little ray of hope inside of me, now. I can't look at Lance while following him to the ice cream truck. I want some ice to make my mind off this.

“Are you okay, Keith?”

“Yeah, want some ice cream?” I ask him while ordering mine.

“No, thanks.”

“Lance refusing some ice cream!! It's rare!! I'd seen everything today!”

“My fate tells me not to.” and he laughs. We sit on a bench as I eat my popsicle. I check the stick to see if I won another one.

“Aw man! How do you do that?? It's literally impossible to win!!”

“Fate, dude, fate!” We laugh as we go back home.

 

Once at our place, we let ourselves fall on the couch. I'm so tired!! But I have to cook so I get up and put my 'Kiss the cook' apron on. I decide to go for French fries and some meat. I take some potatoes and take the steaks out of the fridge. I turn over with my potatoes and my meat in hand to Lance who's pretty close to me. I'm almost against his torso. I can feel his breath on my cheek.

“Be careful, Keith, you could have tripped.” Lance says with a smile. I'm getting all embarrassed. I put the food on the table and start heating the oil up. I try to peel the potatoes but I'm a bit clumsy with this new peeler we bought. I hope Lance is gonna help me. Speaking of whom, where is he?

 

I feel some push on my back and see two tanned hands place themselves on mine. My heart skips a beat. I tremble a bit but I keep peeling the potatoes.

“Let me help you.”

“Lance, if you're in my back like this, you'll never be able to help!!” He steps away and leaves me alone with my frustration that this contact against his body was so short. I mustn't let myself go dreaming, I don't wanna get hurt. He finally took the other peeler and we cooked in silence. We ate while watching the news.

 

I take a shower and go to bed.

 

__

 

I jump up in my bed. I'm late for college!!! And I have to meet Pidge at the train station!! I hurry and only take a toast as a breakfast. I run to the tram. And I miss it. Damn it!! I call my friend in order to tell her that I'll be late.

“Seriously, Keith?? What happened last night?? You and Lance finally did it?”

“What?? PIDGE NO!”

“Pidge yes! Anyway, I'm not blind, Keith. I see, I mean, _everyone_ sees your massive and ridiculous crush on Lance. By the way, when will you tell him??? I mean, you're pining so hard after him, it's not even pining anymore.”

“Never! I don't wanna ruin our friendship. I mean, it's been like ten years since we knew each other. He's the first friend I've ever made.”

“You're so exasperating, Keith!! Where are you? I'm picking you up.”

“At the tram station.”

“I'm coming.”

 

Few minutes after hanging up the phone, I hear honking behind me. It's Pidge. I get in her car.

“How you doing?”

“Not that good, I didn't sleep well.”

“Did something happen?”

“Well, yeah. Yesterday, Lance and I did something a bit stupid.” She stops because of the red traffic light.

“Tell me.” This gremlin, I swear. She looks at me with a smirk. I duck my head, realizing how dumb it was. I'm so ashamed to tell my friend.

“We, hum, we met a fortune teller.” Pidge bursts out laughing like crazy.

“Oh my god, seriously???”

“I'm dead serious.”

“Oh no, I can't even.” She wipes some tears on the corner of her eyes. She's really amused by this ridiculous situation.

“Anyways, what did they say?”

“That Lance and I were fated lovers.”

“OHMYGOD KEITH, EVEN SOMEONE YOU NEVER MET BEFORE SEES IT!! WAKE THE FUCK UP!”

“It's mambo-jumbo. Psychics, they don't really exist, I mean, you can't see the future with cards.”

“Okay, look, I know one. She's good, she's a friend of Shiro. Her name is Allura, go visit her someday, because even though you say you don't believe it, I can see a ray of hope in you. We can go together, if you want.” Pidge is such a good friend. She takes my hands in hers.

“Pidge? You're scaring me.”

“Trust me, Keith, I might be younger than you, you're my baby brother, and the first person who fucks you up, I'll fuck them up! So yeah, trust me, I'll cut them!” She's super serious!! And I'm super scared for life.

 

She parks and we get out of her car. She shouldn't have a driving license. I didn't throw up this time, though.

“What? Look, Keith, as I said, you're like my baby brother and I love you. I just wanna protect you.” She hugs me and I hug her back.

“Thanks, Pidge, I love you too.” She looks at me, dead serious.

“No chick-flick moments.” she said with a really deep and ridiculous voice, I can't help myself from laughing.

“I'm glad you laugh, you looked so sad this morning.” I go to my class and she goes to hers.

 

This day was so long for me. I'm waiting for my friend on the parking lot, but instead of her green car, I see Lance's blue car.

“Get in loser, we're going shopping!” Why do my friends make so many references today?? Okay, they made only two, but damn, it's the first time they do.

“Ah! Keith!!” She looks at Lance. “Oh hey, Lance, I'm taking Keith with me today, don't worry, I won't eat him, I let you do that to him, but please do it right.” I can feel my cheeks burning.

“Okay, Keith, I'm gonna take you to Allura's. I'm going with you, and you'll see if it's mambo-jumbo or not.”

“Okay, Pidge, I _do_ want to believe it, but don't you think it's a lot? Like I meet a medium, for the laugh, and she tells us we're 'fated lovers' and 'soulmates'?? I'm sorry, but I don't buy it!”

“Tell me what happened.”

“So we went there and she went into a weird trance, saying things like 'Fated lovers! Love! Fate!', then she drew cards for us and did it several times because they were the same for Lance and me. And then she said it was for both of us. And she added we were soulmates and stuff.”

“Admit it, it's uncanny.”

“Okay, Pidge, look, you know how much I care about Lance, and how I wanna believe it. But this is bullshit. She must have thought we were a couple.”

“Let's go to Allura's, then we'll see, okay?” I nod as we go to the fortune teller.

 

Allura is a tall young woman with long white hair in a bun and dark skin, she's really pretty.

“Welcome here, I'm Allura, please come in.” We follow her in a white room with paintings and pink curtains. There a circular table in the center with a pastel colored tablecloth and a crystal ball on it.

“Please, take a seat.” she said with a warm smile. Pidge and I sit in front of her. “So, Is it for miss or for you, sir?”

“For me.” I said. I'm a bit scared.

“What's your name?”

“Keith.”

“Alright, Keith, what do you want to know?”

“My love future.” She takes a deck and start to shuffle the cards. Allura puts them on the table just like Haggar and turn them over.

“So.. What do you see?”

“A man. He's close to you. You genuinely love him, and he loves you back. Obstacles. Happiness. Difficult times. Lots of love. You can count on his solid support. Your soulmate. You'll be able to trust him without being scared of a betrayal. He'll be your best ally regardless of the difficulty. And oh! Be careful to signs!” Lance. My ray of hope grows and it's not good. Not at all. No, wake the heck up! This is mambo-jumbo!

 

Pidge pays Allura and takes me back home.

“See? She told you the same thing! If I were you, I wouldn't be so closed-minded. Do as you want, but if I were in your shoes, I would start wondering.”

“Pidge, this is bullcrap!! We can't see the future!! Those people are crooks! Forty dollars for an hour, do you realize how expensive it is???”

“Oh come on, Keith!! She said there was a man you liked and who liked you back!! It's not a coincidence! And something tells me Lance feels something towards you!” my friend says with a kind smile.

“Please, don't give me more hope than I already have.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you sad.”

 

We arrive at my place, and there's a burned smell. Lance opens the door only wearing my apron and underwear. I can't help looking at him, I try to look away, but I can't.

“Ah! Keith!! Where were you?”

“Pidge and I went for a wander around town.” I can't tell him I met a medium again, he's gonna mock me.

“Okay.” He doesn't seem to be interested in what I really did. Awesome! At least, I won't have to find an excuse.

“What are you cooking?”

“It was supposed to be a coq au vin.”

“Supposed?”

“Yeah, supposed. Look at it, now.” I look in the saucepan and yeah, it doesn't look like a coq au vin at all.

“It has a heart shape, though.” I say.

“You think?”

“Yeah, look at it closely.”

“Now that you say it.” Keith, don't! Don't think about the psychics you met. This is not a sign which comes from fate!!!

 

We finally threw whatever Lance tried to cook, it wasn't eatable. I cooked pasta and we rapidly ate.

“Hey, Lance, you didn't forget Shiro's wedding tomorrow, right?” Lance looks at me, I think he forgot based on the astonished look on his face.

“Of course I didn't forget!!” Yeah, try again.

“I remind you because I don't want you to come with jeans and converse.”

“Don't worry, I have a shirt and pants for big occasions!!” I hope he does!

 

But do I have elegant clothes? I'm searching for a shirt and fancy pants. After few minutes of searching, I finally find them, I'm glad I didn't leave them at my parents' place!

 

I go take a shower. The hot pouring water feels good on my skin. I take the washcloth and start rubbing it on my body. I close my eyes. And at this moment, my brain slips. I picture Lance's hands on my face, then my torso, his hands slide lower to my penis. I imagine the feeling of his soft hands on me. I picture him kneeling before me while looking at me with a crooked grin. I imagine his lips on the top of my cock which go down on me. I can feel myself getting hard just by those pleasant thoughts. My heart is pounding in my chest. It's gonna beat out of my chest if I keep having those thoughts. I can feel his wet mouth around my manhood. It feels great.

“Keith?” Oh no!!

“Y-Yeah?”

“Are you okay? It's been a while since you're in there.”

“Don't worry, I'm fine!” He threw off my groove!! I end up washing myself, I use some cold water to make the pressure go away.

 

I go to bed, a bit stressed for tomorrow.

 

__

 

I wake up first. Lance is still sleeping. I'm gonna make him get up! I go in his room and pull his blanket. He finally gives up because he's cold. He goes in the shower as I dress for Shiro and Adam's wedding. I put on my tie, it's pretty hard. Lance calls me from him bedroom. He wears a white shirt with black pants. Oh boy, he looks handsome!! My cheeks are burning.

“Whoah! Keith! You look terrific!! Black is really your color!!” Blushing intensifies.

“Thanks! You look handsome too.” He smiles at me.

“I know.”

“Stop being so cocky, I'm gonna kick your ass!”

 

__

 

In the car. Lance puts some music.

 

“Never gonna give you up / Never gonna let you down” I immediately stop it.

“Damn it, Lance, are you serious??”

“Aw come on! I love this song!! Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole!” I suffer in silence while he blasts and sings Never Gonna Give You Up. I prefer Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Muse's version). Lance thinks it's out dated. Look who's talking.

 

We finally arrive and I congratulate the grooms. I wish them a lot of happiness and stuff you tell people who are about to get married. I don't really know this Adam but my brother seems really happy with him. That's all that matters to me.

 

The ceremony didn't last long. I can see Pidge talking to Shiro with a smirk on her face. I'm scared because she looks at me. I love her but she's an evil gremlin! I talk to Hunk when I see some artificial flowers flying in his direction. I don't want them to crash on his head so I try to get them and I catch them with another tanned hand. Lance's hand. I can hear Pidge's diabolical laughter.

“This is unusual.” Pidge says in her laughing convulsion. I'm gonna slaughter her. With my bare hands.

 

The day ends in a ball room. Adam sang a love song to my brother, I played the guitar. Everyone applauds because he's a hell of a singer. Lance looks at me and tells me I'm a good musician. I thank him for his compliment.

 

The DJ puts a slow music and Pidge literally pushes me in Lance's arms. We slow dance, I'm lulled by his warmth, I could get drunk off his scent. I lean my head on his torso. It's so relaxing that I close my eyes and smile. I look at my dance partner, he stares at me with a smile. I'm melting. I raise my head and kiss him softly. He kisses back and smiles against my lips. My heart's about to explode. I love him. I love him so much. I hear people applauding. I open my eyes and look at them, they form a circle around us. We shyly smile and we go to a corner of the room where he kisses me again. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. A sudden realization brings me back to Earth. It's Lance. My Lance. My friend Lance. My _friend_. I might have ruined everything between us. I don't wanna lose him. And my only reaction is to run away.

 

I go to Pidge.

“Pidge, I made a mistake, a huge ass mistake. Please take me at your place for the night. Not mine. I can't look at him after what I did.” Based on the surprise on her face, I can tell she was not expecting me to be so panicked.

 

We go to her car.

“What happened?” I get in the vehicle as I turn my phone off. I don't want Lance to call nor text me.

“I kissed Lance and Lance kissed me. I'm such a dumbass!! I'm afraid I ruined everything between him and me.”

“You're gonna be okay, try not to panic. Do you want me to talk to him?”

“No, thanks. I'll wait for it to be forgotten, I don't wanna talk to him about it.”

“Okay, Keith, I know Lance, if he kissed you, it means he wanted to! I _know_ he's a huge flirt and stuff, but he **never** kisses someone he's not in love with.” So according to Pidge, he loves me? Like I love him? My heart fills with hope. No, it can't be. I mean, I'm the literal opposite of Lance.

 

We finally arrive at Pidge's place, she lends me a room, and I fall asleep.

 

__

 

I slowly wake up and go to the kitchen. There's Lance. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, this is not good!!

“Hey, Keith. Why did you turn off your phone???? I'm lucky to know you so well!! I guessed you could be here, and I worried so much about you!!! Why would you do that????!!!!!”

“I'm sorry, Lance..”

“Don't 'I'm sorry, Lance' me!” He really seems concerned. He opens his arms and hugs me. “I was so worried, I didn't mean to be so aggressive!” I feel guilty for what I did yesterday.

 

I ask him to go in town, in order to take our minds off what happened. I'm relieved, but I know he's gonna talk about it later.

 

There are many attractions in the street.

“You two!” We turn to a red haired dude with a mustache. “Yes, you two!! Come and test my looooove machine!!”

“But we're not..”

“Come on, try it!!” We end up trying the 'looooove machine'.

“How does it work? What kind of machine is it?” Lance asks.

“You'll see if you're made for each other!! Aaaaaand now, the results!! The suspense is killing me!”

“Can you hurry up?” I ask as I hear a 'ting!'.

“Your love compatibility is…. ONE HUNDRED PERCENT!! Here, have those chocolates! Thanks for your participation!!” He gives me a pink heart shaped box full of pink heart shaped chocolates. Is it for real? I think of the psychics again. I shake my head. No, Keith. It's mambo-jumbo for a forty year-old woman who's still waiting for Prince Charming.

 

We go to Voltron, a clothes shop. Confetti are thrown to us like on a parade day.

“CONGRATULATIONS!! You're the hundredth couple to visit us!!” Seriously?? Do we really look like a couple??

“Here, have a forty percent off coupon on the whole shop!! Even on the new collection!” Awesome! I need new jeans. I thank the employee and go to the jeans section.

 

I find black pants which look nice, I go to the dressing room and try the first pants. My butt looks great in those! I ask Lance's opinion.

“You look great.” I notice that he tries to look in the mirror.

“Want me to turn my back on you?”

“Yeah.” I see him looking at my butt and biting his lips. Was it real or a fragment of my imagination?

“Lance, were you...”

“Oh. My. God. Those pants suit you so well!!” The employee who gave me the coupon interrupts me. I don't even wanna put the other pants on, I mean, this dude is rude!!

“I'm gonna buy them!”

“Okay, I leave you alone to dress yourself.”

 

I pay for my jeans and we go out. We see a park and decide to sit on a bench between two trees. I notice his attention is somewhere else.

“Hey, look at this!! These are our initials!” Someone carved a K and an L on the tree trunk.

“This is stupid!! People have no respect for tress, I mean, it's thanks to them if we're able to breathe!!” My mind wanders to the 'signs' the mediums warned me about. I'll end up believing that it's like fate is trying to tell me something.

“Y'know, Keith, I really enjoyed yesterday evening.” Oh no.

“Same.” He comes closer to me. I just hope he won't talk about the kiss.

“I wish we ended the evening together. You know, at home.” He gets up and start walking around the park. He comes back to me with a flower crown he puts on my head as he chastely kisses me.

“Where did you find those flowers?”

“Don't worry, I took the ones which were on the ground! And I chose the prettiest ones!” He looks proud of himself, he's way too cute. I feel my heart melting.

“By the way, Keith, please, don't do it again. What you did last night. I know you ran away from me. Don't do it again if there's a next time, because I won't be chasing after you.” Ouch. It hurts. I apologize to my friend and he hugs me. I can feel his heart beating really fast. I slide my head in his neck and can't refrain a smile.

 

Lance invites me in a restaurant. I accept his invitation and he calls to book a table.

 

We go to the Altea, it's pretty nice without being a fancy ass restaurant. The waiter shows us the menu, I chose some pasta carbonara as Lance chose some lasagna. He also orders some wine. We discuss about stuff. At some moment, I jump on my chair because I wasn't expecting a dude playing the violin, nor a man singing. There's an other guy with red roses near Lance. He offers me a flower. I feel my cheeks blushing. I thank Lance with a smile.

“No, no, no!! Guys, you made a mistake!! It's for table six, not nine!!” We had a moment!! And they ruined it!!

 

The meal is delicious, though. We drank half of the wine bottle. And a waiter came to give us more wine which was “on the house”. We leave the restaurant pretty drunk, especially me. I can't walk straight and Lance holds my arm.

 

We finally arrive at home. Lance opens the door, and carries me in 'princess style'. He drops me off on my bed and smiles at me. He closes the door as I undress myself. Lance comes back to me.

“You know, Keith, this whole soulmate thing made me laugh especially the 'signs' stuff, but then I don't know. Many things happened like the love machine, the slow dance at your brother's wedding, the flowers still at Shiro's wedding, the couple coupon in the shop, our initials on a tree and I won't be quoting them all, but I sure know one thing, Keith, I-” I interrupt him with a kiss.

“I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too, Keith.”

“No, but I _do_ love you.”

“I do love you too?” I don't think he understands what I'm trying to tell him.

“I don't think you get it. I'm in love with you.”

“Oh.” He looks at me, astonished, before jumping on me for a passionate embrace. “Me too, Keith, me too.” We kiss again.

“You smell alcohol.”

“So do you.” The smell didn't stop us, we kissed for a long moment, like a part of the night and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

I wake up because of a smell from the kitchen. Lance is not in the bed. I get up to see what he's doing.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh hello Keith!!” He's naked under my apron. I go closer to him and steal him a kiss.

“Hey there, Lance.”

“I'm making some pancakes since you love them so much. I also bought some dulche de leche to put on the pancakes!”

“Thanks.” I said with a smile. It feels like a dream. I eat my pancakes and lead him to my bedroom.

 

I take my apron off and look at each detail of his body.

“Like what you see?” he asks, provocatively. I grin as I raise an eyebrow.

“Hell yeah.” He catches my legs in order to make me fall on the bed. I let a muffled scream escape because of surprise and laugh before being kissed.

“Come here, you daft idiot.” I wrap my arms around his neck for a kiss. He takes my underwear off, I'm naked under him. He stares at me and licks his lips.

“Like what you see?”

“Oh heck yeah I do!”

 

His mouth gets lost on my neck, sucking the thin skin in the process. I think he left a hickey or two. He goes down on my torso, my stomach which twists under his lips. His tongue goes up from my tummy to my throat. He comes back to kissing me, his tongue plays with mine. I've been waiting for this for so long. For too long. My fingers tip his shoulder blades and I can feel him quiver under my touch. I smile against his lips as I let my hands slip all over his back to his butt. I press his body more against mine and start moving my hips.

“Impatient, are we?” Lance said with a tender smile. I feel my cheeks burning, my heart is beating so fast that I feel like it's gonna go out of my chest. He strokes my cheek in such a soft way that it makes me melt. I don't know what to reply to his question.

 

We kiss for a long long time, I don't wanna break the embrace. I feel like I'm on a cloud and not on my bed anymore. His hips moving with mine make me want some more. It feels pretty hot all of a sudden.

 

Lance starts caressing my manhood. I shiver. It's so much better than in my imagination. Very soon, I'm panting.

“I could get drunk off of your scent, Keith. I love you so much. I _need_ you so bad.” He kisses my neck. I try to reach his cock to please him as well. I'm craving for more. His moans turn me on. I mean, more than I already am.

 

I push Lance to switch our positions, I'm on the top of him. I ask him where the condoms are, I find them pretty easily. I let him put it on and continue to stroke him. I get adventurous and lick his cock.

“Oh whoah, Keith!” I start bobbing my head on his hardened penis and his groans are music to my ear. His fingers get lost in my hair. I can feel my own dick getting harder and harder as I suck him off. I put an end on the blow job because I want him inside of me.

“I wanna ride you, Lance.” His cheeks become redder.

 

I show him my ass as he looks for lube. I can feel the cold liquid against my entrance. He kisses my back while slowly inserting a finger inside of me.

“Is this your first time?”

“No, but go slow on me, I like it slow.” He prepares me for a long time. My breath is broken by my moans. He's slow and tender and I love every single second of it. The waves of pleasure are not that intense, but it's enough to make me feel like I had fever. It lasts something like ten minutes. Lance said he didn't wanna hurt me.

 

He pulls his fingers out when I tell him to because I want the real thing. I want him. He sits on the bed, his back against the bed head. I stroke him to make him harder and then impale myself really slowly on his cock. I don't move for something like two minutes, two minutes during which Lance kisses all the parts of my body he can reach with his lips. Two minutes during which I think of his tender smile, of this very special way of his to call my name, of this feeling of all my troubles flying away when I see him, of every single thing I love about him. It might be cheesy but it works to make me feel more relaxed.

 

I start moving. He's tender, he doesn't force me to go faster. Even though I also like it rough, I really enjoy when it's slow. The silence is broken by our moans. The pleasure is way more intense. I ask him to go a bit rougher on me. Lance asks me to change positions because he's not really comfortable with this one. He wants to try doggy style, there he goes. I show him my butt and he slowly penetrates me.

 

He goes easy on me, but in this position, I like rough, like really rough. I ask him to go harder on me. Hearing our bodies slapping and feeling his hand on my cock drive me crazy. I cry his name like a prayer, I'm going nuts. Every single sensation is intensified. My heart is pounding in my chest, my breath is short. Hot waves of pleasure reverberate everywhere in my body, it feels like a tsunami of pleasant sensations. I won't last long. It's so good I almost cry. It feels like fireworks cracking all over me. I bury my head in my pillow as I stain my bed with my hot juice in a long ultimate groan. I can feel every single of my veins and my muscles pulsating.

 

Lance tells me he's close too. He comes right after me, he rides his orgasm. He pulls out of me and I fall on the side of the bed.

“Whoah!” we say at the same time. My partner takes his condoms off and throws it in the trash can next to my bed.

 

I can't feel my legs anymore, I'm a bit spaced out. I somehow follow him in his bed where we fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! ouo)/
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Come and yell at me @ cherry-blitzie.tumblr.com/ask ! Anons are welcomed too!!


End file.
